


The Impossible Future

by JemsFormUnderPressure



Series: Newsies/Supergirl Crossover [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Arranged Marriage, Author Regrets One Thing, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Gay Newsies, I wrote this instead of cleaning, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Race is done with Davey's shit, Regret, Reincarnation, Sass, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, a little out of character, hinted Race/Les, small panic attack, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemsFormUnderPressure/pseuds/JemsFormUnderPressure
Summary: This takes place after the strike and after Adeline died. Davey impulsively decides to reveal to Jack that he loves him, because stress is a bitch. And then he immediately regrets it. Fast forward more than a hundred years, and Davey meets Jack again, and as a result, he meets Race.





	1. I Love Weddings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this a bit more so it makes more sense with the other parts of this series. They aren't huge changes, so if you've read this already, you really don't need to read it again.

It had been three years since Adeline passed away and the newsies had all moved on. Yes, they all missed her, but her death was no longer the prime pain in their lives. No, now it was taxes and rent and impending war and shit.  
Jack, Davey, Race, and Albert were living in an apartment together. Jack still worked for Pulitzer, Albert and Davey worked together at Jacobi’s, and Race ended up at Sheepshead Racetrack. When Jack got out of work he would head over to Jacobi’s for a meal and Davey would give him a free drink or two.  
Now, Albert wasn’t stupid and he knew what was going on. And in the few times that Race had ate there with Jack, he noticed the clear favoritism that Davey showed towards Jack. It wasn’t hard to miss - Race didn’t get any sort of discount. That, and Davey didn’t flirt with Race. It was one of those times that prompted Race to talk to Davey about it. Davey had just gotten off of work and on his walk, Race popped up next to him.  
Davey addressed Race with mild confusion. “Race? Whattah ya doin’?”  
Race raised his eyebrows and smirked at him. “So you knows what’s up with Spot an’ me?”  
Davey looked at him in complete and utter confusion and unintentionally slowed his pace. “Spot an’- yes. Why? Did somethin’ happen? Did he hurt you? Are two ok?” Davey began to rattle off in concern and Race started to laugh (fondly) at Davey’s concern.  
“Spot an’ me are fine. But Ise wond’rin’ ‘bout you?” Race continued with a small shake of his head. Davey frown in more confusion.  
“What do you mean?”  
Race grinned. “Jack.” Davey furiously blushed and stuttered through a weak denial as Race lightly chuckled and gave Davey a bright grin. “You knows it ain’t a problem.” Race said to reassure him. Davey deflated and held back a long-suffering look.  
“Yes it is.” He sighed in defeat.  
Race mentally rolled his eye and sighed. “It really ain’t, Davey. Just go for it - tell ‘im. It’ll be f-”  
“No it won’t be fine, Race.” Davey hissed as he whipped around to Race with a sharp glare. Race stayed silent, thankfully, and Davey chewed on his lower lip before continuing. “..I know… I know you noticed my recent… attitude.” A nearly too-long pause. “My parents got me a gal - I’m engaged.” Slowly, realization came to Race as he absorbed the seriousness of what Davey had said.  
“...Oh.”  
Davey felt tears rush to his eyes. “And your right. About Jack.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
~  
Neither Davey nor Race had to work. Granted, for a few hours, Davey was so quiet that Race didn’t even know he was still home. It was noon whe Davey finally decided to come out to the living room.  
Race perked up, smiled at Davey, and rolled with the new adjustment. “Davey.” Said guy forced a smile and grabbed himself a glass of water. Race became suspicious. “You ‘right?” Davey gulped down some of his water as both a way to hold of his answer and to get his throat back in working condition. Race, of course, saw through this and narrowed his eyes at Davey in a challenge.  
Davey hesitantly conceded. “... The wedding’s next month.” Race watched, unsure exactly what to do, as Davey tried to hold back all his emotions. Once Race noted the tears though, he was up and hugging his friend.  
“I can get Spot to make ya parents call it off.” Race offered to try and cheer up his friend and Davey weakly laughed.  
Race pulled back and studied his face for any worrying signs. “No.”  
“Do youse got a best man?” Davey shook his head as Race led him to the couch and made him sit.  
“We aren’t doing that. It’s gonna be at a small church, just family.” Davey told him as he got comfortable.  
Race nodded thoughtfully. “Does they know?” Davey stared up at Race in confusion.  
“Does who know what?”  
Race moved slightly closer. “Do ya folks know youse like guys?” Davey shook his head again.  
“Don’ think so.” Davey mumbled. Race hesitated to speak again.  
“Youse should tell Jack youse like ‘im.” Davey didn’t respond.  
~  
Davey took a deep breath and decided to go for it. “Hey Jack?” He called to the other room.  
“Huh? Yeah Davey?” Davey fidgeted with the tie in his hands as Jack walked in.  
Jack’s eyes lit up. “Whoa-ho! Davey, what’s da occasion?” He asked dramatically. Davey blushed both at the roundabout compliment and with guilt.  
“Um, well? I meant to tell you sooner.” There was a brief pause. “I’m getting married on Friday.” Davey admitted shyly. “Can you do my tie?” Jack nodded and slowly took the tie out of Davey’s hands as he started at him. Davey refused to make eye-contact.  
“That’s in three days.” Davey mutely swallowed. “Whys you dressin’ up now?”  
It took a few second for Davey to be able to respond. “Making sure it fits. Again.” Jack nodded silently as he started to put the tie on Davey. He reached around Davey’s head, unintentionally bringing the two of them a little closer. Davey’s breath hitched and he nearly stumbled.  
“Why didn’ ya tell me?” Jack asked him, hurt.  
Davey’s eyes flickered up to Jack’s. “I don’t want to get married to her.” Jack looked at him in confusion as he finished Davey’s tie.  
“Whys you gettin’ married then?” Davey swallowed nervously. Jack went to step back, but Davey grabbed his wrist and gently (and desperately) pulled him closer.  
“Cause if I had it my way, I’d marry the guy I love.” Jack stared. Davey glanced between Jack’s eyes and lips as Jack stood there in shock. Then Davey leaned down and gently kissed Jack. And then he realized the gravity of what he’d done and pulled back with wide eyes. “Oh God. I’m sorry.” Davey shoved Jack out of the room, slammed the door shut between them, and locked the door.  
Jack started banging on the door and rattling the door knob, his brain going wild. “Davey, please open up. Come on pa- Davey. You can’t just kiss a guy an’ throw ‘im out! Davey, open up! Please! Davey. Come on.” Race entered their apartment and looked at Jack with confusion.  
“What the hell happened?” He asked Jack with fake calmness and shut the door.  
“David kissed me then pushed me out the room!” Jack exclaimed, a touch offended that Davey wouldn’t even show his face or say a single word to him. Relief flooded Race for a second but then he realized why Davey had done it.  
“Hey Davey, you ok?” There was no response. Jack started to call out again and Race held up his hand. “Ok Davey, one knock for yes, two for no. Does ‘e know ‘bout the wedding?” Jack sputtered a little, surprised that Race knew. On Davey’s end, he was crying and overthinking and beating himself up over it. About half a minute later, Davey responded with a singular knock. “Do youse wan’ ‘im out a couple hours?”  
“Race!” Jack started to protest, a bit offended that any one of his friends wouldn’t want him there. There was another singular knock and Race sighed.  
“Sorry Jack.” Race whispered.  
“No. I ain’t leavin’ Davey.” Race locked eyes with him.  
“Look, Davey is goin’ through a real tough time and he needs time. Time that just so happens to be away from you. He’s your friend, do ‘im a favor.” Race said with a small glare. Jack paused and nodded, and Race pushed him out of their apartment. Race blocked the door with a chair as he shook off that uncharacteristic plead. Race went back to the Davey’s door and knocked once. “He’s gone. Wanna talk?” There were two knocks. “Can I come in?” There was a knock, and slowly, the door unlocked. Relief flooded Race and he cautiously opened the door. “What can I do?”  
“Come to my wedding.” Davey blurted out. Race’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second and he nodded. Davey was pacing around the room anxiously, and his hair was slightly ruffled.  
“Ok, what are wese gonna do ‘bout this? You can’t even be near Jack.” Davey slowed and gave Race a barely hopeful look and hesitated before speaking.  
“Spot?” Race raised his eyebrows.  
“... Ya wanna live with Spot for three days?  
Davey frantically shook his head and he tried to take deep breaths. “No you’re right, that’s stupid.”  
“I’m sure he’ll let ya stay.” Race said calmly for the sake of his friend. Davey nervously nodded.  
An hour later, all of Davey’s things were packed and each man carried three bags. They left the apartment, grabbed a carriage, and headed to Spot’s home. Race knocked on his boyfriends door and hoped for the best. Spot opened the door suspiciously, but when he saw Davey’s haggard appearance, he quickly let them in. Spot agreed to let Davey stay for the three days. And right before he left, Race promised Davey that he’d go to the wedding and that he’d get the rest of his things to his soon-to-be-new home.  
Jack and Davey never saw each other again.  
~  
~  
~  
-Tyler/Race, Present Day-  
Race passed the cafe, like he did every day, and assumed everything would be as it usually was. And it was at first.  
But then he looked through the window and froze. The man hadn’t noticed Race staring, so after a few seconds, Race continued walking. For the first time ever Jack was at the cafe that Davey and a few others worked at. Until then, Race hadn’t even known that Jack lived in the city.  
The next few days, Race looked into the cafe and he’d look for Jack. Of those next five days, Jack was only there one other time.  
Unbeknownst to Race, Davey and Les both knew that Race looked in. They, however, didn’t do anything until the sixth day. On the sixth day, Les (Nick) happened to get out of work when Race walked by. Race didn’t see Les exit behind him.  
“Are you Race?” Les called out to him. Les wasn’t shy - if Race didn’t remember anything then he’d just say it was an honest mistake. But Race paused and turned around to face Les. Race immediately knew that he didn’t recognize the slightly younger guy in front of him.  
So Race put on a cocky grin and took a few steps forward in a non-threatening manner. “Ah, so ya’s heard a me?” Les held back a smile.  
“I’m Les, Davey’s brother. It’s been a while.” Race’s demeanor quickly changed from cocky to shocked as he froze where he stood. “Do you still go by Race?” Les curiously asked.  
“Sometimes. It used- it’s my gang name.” Race started to walk over to Les. “Is Davey ok?” Les nodded to his question, and acted like the gang news wasn’t a huge deal.  
“Yeah. We both work here. His name is Anthony, mine’s Nick. Let me buy you a drink.” he offered. Race agreed and followed Les into the cafe.  
With a soft smile he said, “My name’s Tyler.” Les nodded with a grin as he ordered a drink and desert for both of them. They quickly moved to a small corner booth.  
“Have you met Katherine?” Race shook his head with a small grin.  
“She lives in the city?”  
Les smiled and nodded. “Yeah. She’s a waitress here. Here name stayed the same, but she sometimes goes by Katie. She- well, she doesn’t remember anything, but I think she gets random flashes sometimes.” Race took a bit of his cheesecake and slowly nodded. It sucked to lose someone to a new life.  
“I wonder what determines who knows.” Les shrugged. “This is delicious by the way.”  
“I’ll tell Davey you said so. He made it.” Race looked at Les in surprise and he laughed. “So what’s up in your life? You said you used to be in a gang?”  
Race let out a soft laugh and nodded. “I say gang. It's really an orphanage and I moved in around thirteen. My parents had just died. But you should see how the kids act - it really seems more like a gang than a bunch of parent-less kids. None of us have that much impulse control. Anyway, when I was seventeen, I started dating the leader. We moved here three years ago after he appointed a new head guy. My guys definitely still have my back.” Race explained with a happy smile.  
“Is the leader-”  
“It’s Spot. And he also has another girlfriend, who's a friend's sister. Her name is Camilia.” Race admitted with a tiny blush.  
After that initial meeting, Race came in two of three times every week. He met Katherine and Davey after the third time he came in. Race had also found out that Les was only three years younger than him.  
Les soon gave Race his work schedule, and Race switched his routine to both get a drink and bring Les home. One of those days, Davey pulled him aside to talk.  
“What’s your plan with Les?” he awkwardly asked. Race reared his head back in mild shock.  
“What… what do you mean by that?” Davey fixed his with challenging look and huffed out a breath.  
“He’s getting really attached to you, and I know he’s closer in age this time around, but he’s still my younger brother and I don’t want to see him get hurt.” Davey admitted. Race slowly nodded as he started to understand.  
“It’s ok Davey. He’s in good hands, I won’t hurt him. I don’t…” Race straightened up and took in a deep breath. “I don’t plan on making your mistake.”  
At that moment, Les came over and intertwined his and Race’s fingers. Davey had no choice but to take the insult.


	2. Misunderstandings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where you get to see Davey and Jack meet - you know that thing that was hinted at in the beginning of Race's part of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written for a while, but I lost track of it in my many, many, many notebooks. I know, this is short, but I feel like if it were any longer it would just be overkill. Anyway, I'm sorry. Please enjoy!

Winn gaped at the guy for a couple seconds, stunned. The guy who was unknowingly causing Winn's mental traffic jam was the barista making his coffee (thankfully it wasn't a busy day). And Winn was by himself so, of course, he used Jack Kelly as his name. Winn forced himself to stop staring at the man and moved a short ways away from the counter. A minute later, Winn's name was called.

"Jack Kelly?" Winn walked back up and tried to calm his nerves enough to not shake his drink.

And out of habit, Jack responded to the man with "Thanks Dave." The guy, who used to be one David Jacobs, paused.

"Er... yeah, it's my job Jackie." Winn's heart leapt into his throat.  _Jackie think about it!_ Winn felt some hope. Davey might remember 1899 - might remember him. Davey politely tapped his name tag. **Anthony Jacobs**. A small part inside Winn fell. And then he remembered his manners... and something else.

"I'm Winn." Davey-  _Anthony_ \- nodded as a greeting and Winn awkwardly went back to his seat. As they both turned away, they each lightly touched their lips. A guy walked over to Anthony and touched his arm to get his attention.

"Les, hi, aren't you in the kitchens?" Anthony almost stuttered out.

Les shook his head. "I'm on break. And that was Jack." Anthony became quiet and started to organize so cups that got bumped. "Wasn't it? Anthony?" Anthony stayed quiet for a few more seconds.

"Yeah, and I think he knows."

Another employee walked over to them. "Nick, stop distracting him. Either get back to work or get on the other side of the counter." Les (Nick) bit the inside of his lip and nodded.

"Sorry Boss." Anthony rolled his eyes with a gentle smile as his younger brother lighter blushed with embarrassment. For the next hour, Anthony carefully watched Winn as he drank and wrote, or maybe drew, in a notebook. Then Winn left. Anthony breathed a sigh of relief and was left wondering if Winn remembered. If Winn did remember, then he probably remembered  _that_ , and that was not a thought Anthony wanted to entertain.

"You thinking about what happened?" Nick asked and Anthony slightly jumped at the sudden appearance. Anthony nodded though and Nick gave him an understanding look. "Of course you are - it's not every day you run into the reincarnation of the guy you kissed in 1904." That easily earned Nick a violent glare.


	3. Honestly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what Race has to go through before and after Davey's wedding. This one focuses more on Race's and Jack's friendship, but we also get to see some Davey and Les thrown into the mix. And then we get a few new and familiar modern scenes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been almost a year. I honestly wasn't gonna add more to this story (not universe, I still have to finish Memories...) but I got inspired. Let's hope it lasts! So here you guys go! Also, I kind of totally ran out of inspiration at the end if you can't tell. I was planning on writing a lot more but... that really didn't happen.  
> As always, thank you guys for reading! I love you all and make sure to send kudos and/or comment! See you all next chapter.

Race closed the door behind him with a small sigh. Jack noticed him immediately and stood, anxious but not willing to say something that might set Race off. Those fights were always the worst.

Well, outside of his rare fights with Davey. Jack moved to get a glass of water when Race moved and shot Jack a small smile. Race moved into the kitchen, grabbed two cups, and got both of them some water.

“Thanks.” Jack quietly said. “...Is Davey ok?” That got a soft, hollow laugh.

“I don’t think so. But maybe he will be. Look, Davey doesn’t have a choice. His parents set ‘im up and they don’ know about you… And I ain’t sure how much they’d approve. He only told me ‘cause I pestered him. He knows you can’t love him back though. Not after Adeline…”

Jack’s eyes darkened and Race shot him a knowing look as he went into the other room. Once Race was gone, Jack started to cry as he let out a frustrated yell.

~

“Race?”

“Hold on Jacky!” Race tripped over nothing on his way to the door and accidentally wacked his hand on the wall. A few seconds later he opened the door and tried to smile at Jack. “What d’you want?”

“Whaaaaat is this?” Jack slowly asked Race as he took in Race’s nicer-than-usual appearance.

Race rolled his eyes to cover up his oncoming panic. “Can’t a guy look nice?”

“Not so soon after Da- he left. It’s only be thr- OH YOU ASS! You’re going to his weddin’!” Race’s heart dropped and he stuck on a grin.

“What? You jealous?” Race said as he slid passed Jack and headed to the door.

“O’ course I am! Neither of you are letting me  _ see  _ him!” 

Race paused. “I’m sorry Jack…” Race pushed open the door and left to go help Davey get through his wedding.

Once he got to the tiny church that the wedding was taking place and scouted the surroundings. He quickly noticed Les, looking less than thrilled to be there, and headed over there.

“Race! Oh you made it thank Go- goodness.” Les grabbed Race’s arm and dragged him in the church, down a hall, and into a side room. Davey was standing there, completely still, tears lightly flowing down his cheeks. Race wasn’t even sure that Davey was aware that he was crying. “Davey…?” Les softly called out to his brother. Davey looked over and nodded to them.

“Alright, come over here and sit down.” Race instructed as he pulled over the only chair in the room. Davey took a few steps over and sat. “Thank you.” Race pulled out his handkerchief and wiped away the tears on his friend’s face. “Les, can you find some water?” Les nodded and left. “Alright, listen up. If you need to think of this as business, then do that. You just have to get through today, ok? Do you know how the other person feels about all this?”

“She doesn’t particularly want to either.”

“Great, then it’s mutual! Listen, it may not seem like it now, but that will make this much easier. Les an’ I will be in the front row for you. I have you things being moved to the house. Everything will be ok. I promise.”

~

“So you’re the bride? I’m Race, and what do I call you?”

“Rosalie. It’s nice to meet you, thanks for coming to our wedding. I take it your a close friend of Davey’s?”

“Not too close. I’ve been helping him with the reality of the wedding. He didn’t… he’s not exactly thrilled about this.”

Rosalie frowned and nodded as she took a sip of her drink. “...I know. I’m sorry.”

“I don’ blame  _ you. _ I blame the assholes that forced this through.” Race told her.

“So are you seeing anyone?”

“Yes. A handsome fellow called Spot.”

Rosalie’s eyes lit up at that and she clapped her hands once. “Oh that’s wonderful! I was actually forced into this because-” Her eyes flickered around them and she grimaced for a second while her sister walked past. “I was seeing a gal. She was a real find too, a childhood friend. Then my mother found out and arranged a marriage with the first available jewish guy she could find. I’m sure Davey’s nice, but if I’m honest, I really don’t want this. We haven’t even spent ten minutes in a room with each other - our faults. It hurts though, not being able to- to be with the person you love… I’m sorry! I should  _ not _ have told you that!”

“...Davey had to leave the person he loved too.”

~

Race walked back into the apartment and sighed with a single, weary laugh. He kicked off his shoes and headed to his room. A quiet sniffle stopped him in his tracks. He listened a little longer and realised that he knew that crying.

It was Jack.

Race softly knocked on the door and entered the room without waiting for an answer. “Jack?”

“What da you want Race?” Jack grumbled and turned away from the other man.

“I want you to not cry.”

“Not cry? Oh really? I just lost my best friend and  _ you watched it coming _ ! It was bad enough watching Adeline die, now I have to just  _ let _ Davey walk out too?! And you just let it happen! And you don’t want me to cry?! To show emotion? At a time like this?! Really! Screw you Race. I don’t want someone like you around.”

Race sighed. “I’m not leavin Jack. And… I remember how bad it was when Adeline died… I didn’t think how someone else leaving would… would hurt you. But that’s because I was too busy helping Davey through it. You know… he does really love you.”

“That doesn’t help anything!"

It took four days to get Jack to stop crying and back to functional. Race was with him every step of the way for the next years while Jack healed, moved on, and became the best man of Race's own, not exactly legal, wedding. But during that time, Race grew harder. He knew that Davey had no choice in getting married, but Race blamed him. Race blamed him for breaking Jack's heart and reopening the wound that Adeline had accidentally made when she died.  Race had started to hate Davey a little, but not for getting married.

Race hated him for leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I don't know why you're reading this. I have no idea how this came into existence - I was just writing and this monstrosity was the outcome. Kill me. Please. This is terrible, but I am oddly proud of it.
> 
> Well anyway, it would be very appreciated if you left Kudos and/or commented. Feedback is always great.


End file.
